


Avenging Angel

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [20]
Category: SPECTR Series - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Demon possession, Gray interacts with small child, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, it goes as well as can be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: People have reacted to Gray in a variety of ways.  But this one?  This one was new.
Relationships: Caleb Jansen | Gray/John Starkweather
Series: Holidays 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 20: Angel**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

Caleb had become so used to people reacting in one way that he was shocked when something new and unusual happened to them. They'd been having a nice dinner with John, something they rarely got to do these days between their job and just being exhausted from all the work. Caleb knew they could go without sleep indefinitely, something Gray never failed to point out whenever he complained about being tired, but Caleb liked to sleep and wasn't about to give it up just since he gained a never-ending supply of energy as a companion.

So dinner was usually something easy at home after work and then painting or television until bed. It was the weird sort of domestic life Caleb never expected he would have and he tried to enjoy every second he could.

But it was nice to be able to go out and pretend to be a normal couple for a couple of hours every once in a while. Which was why it shouldn't have surprised him that right as they were finishing dessert, Gray smelled a dessert of his own. _Demon_ , he told Caleb, as if he wasn't completely aware of it himself. Something about their body language must have alerted John as well since he signaled for the check before either of them could say anything. 

"Go," he told them. "I'll catch up."

Gray didn't need to be told twice and they were out the door a little faster than a normal human could have managed. Caleb let Gray take over since people tended to get out of his way without having to be asked. Caleb usually ended up having to push people out of his path and then they filed complaints and then he had to talk to the boss. Again. 

The demon was on the move, probably sensing a predator nearby. Gray propelled them forward as there was no reason to maintain the illusion that they were completely human anymore. The priority was to get the demon. John was behind them, running as fast as he could to keep up. Caleb could hear him yelling that he was a SPECTR agent and to get out of his way. John would get there soon enough.

_But if the forty days are passed..._

_Yes, then we eat it._ Gray's delight at that ran down their spine and Caleb rolled his eyes. 

A high, child-like scream spurred them on and they rounded a corner to an alley to stop dead. "I just want to talk to you," a man was saying to a small girl who was cowering against the wall.

"You aren't my Dad! Get away from me!" Caleb cheered her on when she threw a stick at the man but all Gray could focus on was the scent of demon that came from him.

 _Hasn't been forty days_. Who knew drakuls could be despondent. _Can't feed on him._

 _We'll find some ghouls on the way home_ Caleb promised and for the thousandth time, wondered how this was his life. 

The possessed man spun around and hissed at them. Gray roared back and the man tried to flee, aware he stood no chance against them. Gray caught him and threw him against the wall, making sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. 

Once certain the possessed man posed no threat, he turned back to the girl and let Caleb come to the front. He was better at dealing with humans than Gray was. Caleb gritted his teeth for the fear and anger and hatred that always came when people saw Gray. Never mind that they just saved the person's life, they always acted like Caleb and Gray were the monster, not the one that had been after them. 

Except, instead of fear, the girl looked at them with nothing short of awe. "Are you an angel?" she asked and Caleb blinked rapidly, having no response for such an unexpected question.

 _Is that a type of demon? Can we hunt those?_ Gray asked. 

Caleb shook his head mentally. _No, they're..._ How did one describe angels? _They're supernatural beings that supposedly protect humans._

_Like us?_

_I guess._

He returned his focus to the girl. "No, most people don't think so, anyway." Caleb didn't know how to answer. If he told her they were a demon - _not a demon! -_ she would scream and run. But lying didn't feel right either.

"Can I see how you looked before? When you yelled at him?" Her fear from the attack was gone now, replaced with youthful exuberance and Caleb shrugged, letting Gray take over for a moment. _Be nice to her. She isn't scared of us!_

"I am not an angel, as you call it. I am drakul." Caleb knew what she was seeing and held his breath, hoping that her excitement continued now that the adrenaline was fading. 

John finally turned the corner and skidded to a stop, taking in the scene before him. Gray manifested in front of a young girl, an unconscious man at his feet. "It's okay," he told the girl, stepping closer in case she got scared. "He won't hurt you. Neither of them will." He didn't know if she'd seen Caleb as well, or just Gray but better safe than sorry.

"I know!" she said with a grin, throwing herself at Gray and wrapping her arms around his leg. "He's an angel and he saved me!"

Gray looked so lost and confused, John bit back a smile. "John, I do not understand what is happening and Caleb is laughing too hard to explain."

"She's thanking you," he finally settled on. 

"Oh. You are welcome, child. John will take care of you now." With that, Gray collapsed back into their body, and Caleb was left standing there. "That guy's possessed but can be exorcised. He had her cornered. She threw a stick at him. Gray roared and the demon nearly pis- peed himself. Then Gray threw him against a wall. Pretty typical, all things considered."

John looked him over from head to toe but aside from the small child still wrapped around his leg, he looked completely normal. "You both are okay?"

"Yep, didn't even touch us."

A woman came around the corner, looking frenzied, but relaxed a little when she saw the girl. "Alice! I told you not to run off! I was in a panic!"

"That guy attacked me," the girl - Alice - told her mother, pointing at the unconscious man. "Then this guy saved me. He's an angel!"

Her mother unattached her daughter from Caleb's leg and John escorted her back towards the main road, probably explaining things in that calming way John had. 

"Well, that was strange," Caleb said out loud, staring down at the soon-to-be exorcised man. 

_Yes. I still do not understand._

"We did good. That's all that matters."

Gray curled up inside him, pleased and content and Caleb echoed the feeling. It was good to be appreciated for once. Caleb Jansen, avenging angel, did have a good sound to it. 

_Mortal nonsense_ , Gray offered and Caleb rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, love you too."


End file.
